


Dress Code

by phlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Louis, 25 Year-Old Harry, Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Child Abuse, Cross Dresser Louis, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Kink, High School Student Louis, Homophobia, Kinky sex, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Makeup, Louis in Panties, Louis is kinda a slut, M/M, Promise, Student Louis, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, Underage Sex, fuck buddy zayn, harry loves it, in a good way, larry stylinson - Freeform, principal harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlarry/pseuds/phlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dress code is stupid."</p><p>"I'm afraid your ass makes me become unprofessional, Princess."</p><p>$$$</p><p>or where Louis is a feminist against his school's strict dress code, which only exists so the principal can control himself around the sassy boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on Archive of Our Own but not my first fanfic! I started writing on wattpad, and this story is also on there, so please enjoy!

Louis Tomlinson was something. That much was obvious.

He was, for lack of a better word, tempting.

His curvy figure was constantly clad in short shorts that showed off his assets and a crop top that revealed his flat stomach. He was a master at makeup yet his basic look made him irresistible. Converse, Vans, or Toms were always on his small feet, along with the occasional pair of heels.

Louis' fashion sense and god given looks had attracted the attention of many a man, and the envy of many a woman. He knew it, too, and he wasn't afraid to show it off. 

But Dress Code wouldn't allow it.

$$$

Louis strutted into Doncaster High with a confident swing to his step. He wore a cropped baby blue sweater that hung off his right shoulder and excentuated his collar bones. A pair of high-waisted, light-wash denim shorts that were ripped along the bottom and had one gold studded pocket gripped his waistline nicely, his large bum peeking out of the shorts. He only had mascara, winged eyeliner, and pink lip gloss on for makeup, contrary to his usual full face. Louis liked wearing light makeup because it was quick and made all the boys do a double take.

Louis' black vans squeaked as he turned around the corner to go to his locker. 

He was winking at a boy, one of the many drooling over his outfit, when his small body collided with something firm. He stumbled backwards and fell on his bum, whimpering in slight pain. Sitting up, the sixteen year old rubbed his lower back, which had taken the hardest fall, and looked up to see who he had run into with a scowl on his pretty face. Once catching a glimpse of the perpetrator, he gasped.

There stood the principal, Mr. Styles. His unruly curls hung just past his shoulders and he was wearing a white button up and black dress pants with a matching tie. The older man smirked down at Louis, and offered a hand to the small lad.

Louis accepted graciously, secretly fangirling over the attractive man's strong grip on his small hand. He felt his petite form being pulled up and into a chest. Louis stared up at Mr. Styles questioningly, blue eyes wide and innocent.

"Mr. Styles?"

"Aren't those shorts dress code Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis but his lip and looked down at their bodies which were pressed together, missing the principal's soft groan of pleasure at the boy's actions. Louis stuttered as he tried to think of a valid excuse. To be truthful, the shorts were dress code, but he didn't particularly feel like wearing the hideous school colored loaners he'd be forced to change into.

"I see," Mr. Styles nodded, his hand traveling down Louis' petite waist and gripping his bum lightly. "I'll tell you what, you're off the hook this time, Louis, but next time it's dress code."

Louis scoffed, quickly regained his composure and upped the sass, trying to ignore the large hand pressed against his ass.

"Dress code is stupid."

"I'm afraid your ass makes me become unprofessional, Princess. You'll have to deal with it."

Louis gaped as Mr. Styles pushed past him and continued down the hall as if nothing happened. The man turned and gave Louis a sly wink, then returned to his stroll.

$$$

"I swear to you, El, he said it."

"I don't believe you, Lou." 

Louis rolled his eyes. He loved Eleanor, but sometimes she was kinda thick. Right now she was sitting back with her arms crossed, gazing at Louis' unbelievingly. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her sarcastically.

"Oh well I'm sorry. I obviously made up a story about being felt up by our principal then told that my ass distracts him. Totally."

Eleanor bit her lip, understanding that Louis was being serious. "Okay, what at you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Louis replied.

"I mean are you gonna tell anyone? He could get fired for that, y'know. It's sexual harassment of a minor."

"Is it still harrasment if I liked it?" Louis blushed.

"What! Lou, he's like thirty!"

"Twenty five," he corrected.

"Still. Plus, he's the principal, that's like, double illegal. You better not get any ideas, Tommo."

Louis giggled cutely, spying the man in question talking to his English teacher across the cafeteria. He bit into the lettuce wrap he was holding and stared at the older man fondly. He didn't notice that he had zoned out thinking about the principal until Eleanor shouted his name.

"Lou!"

"Yeah, yeah no ideas over here," he answered, still slightly out of it as he watched Mr. Styles clench his jaw and chew his food.

Eleanor rolled her eyes but left Louis to get lost in another day dream.

They finished lunch right as the bell rang and Eleanor pulled Louis up and shoved him towards the door. Louis groaned but linked arms with her as they walked towards English. The boy was giggling about Eleanor's encounter with her crush the other day, she stuttered so bad that she asked if she needed a doctor, as they trotted into Mrs. Smith's room. The woman let her student's call her Sofia.

Eleanor started blushing when she saw her long time crush, Perrie Edwards, sitting alone at one of the partner tables. She looked to Louis and he nodded, nudging her towards Perrie and taking a seat at one of the unoccupied tables.

He doodled on the back of his hand with a pink pen and waited for the bell to ring. Thirty seconds before it did, in walked Zayn, Louis life time best friend. The punk sat down next to Louis and tossed an arm around the petite boy, pulling him into his side and nuzzling his hair. It might have been odd, had it been any other person, but it had always been like that between the two. They acted like a couple, yet were fuck buddies at most. 

The best friends had an on again off again fuck buddy relationship, but no romantic feelings towards one another. They snogged whenever hanging out, but it was merely sexual attraction. After all, both were undeniably attractive. Something was bound to happen. Luckily, it didn't affect their friendship at all.

Louis leaned into Zayn's shoulder and giggled, bringing a hand up to his mouth to cover his smile.

Their embrace was cut short by the clearing of a throat above them. Louis pulled away and looked up, seeing Mr. Styles standing there with his arms slung lazily across his chest. 

"Are you two quite done?" He asked. Louis and Zayn nodded, and Mr. Styles walked back to the front of the room. "Anyway, you're probably all wondering where Mrs. Smith is today, and why I'm here. Mrs. Smith was needed urgently by her husband and told me to inform you all of the situation. Consequently, I will be substituting for her the rest of the week."

Today was Tuesday, which meant three more days without Mrs. Smith. 

Louis groaned. It was gonna be a long week.

$$$


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting pretty frequently until I catch up with the Wattpad copy, and then the updates will become less frequent.

Louis finished applying the last coat of pastel pink nail polish on his fingers quickly. Eleanor was picking him up for school in ten minutes, and he still hadn't done his hair. He frantically ran a hand through his fringe, deciding to go for the effortlessly perfect look, it matched his outfit to an extent, and stumbled down the stairs.

He shifted the light purple skirt higher on his hips and pulled on his baggy cream cardigan over his blush pink crop top. Next, he grabbed his large baige tote, which he used as a book bag. He checked his phone, confirming that Eleanor would be there in five, and shoved it into the bag. Just as Louis was about to slip out the door, he heard his name being called.

"Lou! Don't forget your breakfast!" His mum shouted. With a groan, Louis trotted inti the kitchen and sat in front of the plate full of delicious waffles in front of him. He begrudgingly cut of a piece and brought it to his mouth. Before he could eat it, however, his father walks in the room.

"Still acting like a girl, Louis?" The man grumbled. Louis bit his lip and pushed the plate away from him, losing his already slight appetite.

He held back a tear and pulled a confident face, turning toward his father defiantly. Louis' mom, Jay, looked on nervously. She knew how her husband could get, but not to what extent. Louis was good with makeup, so covering up bruises as to not upset his mother was a little thing.

"Oh is being a girl degrading now? Because I thought being married to one meant you appreciated them. After all, who else would make you a sandwich? God forbid you make one yourself, misogynistic twat." 

Robin growled at Louis, but couldn't get another word out before the doorbell was ringing. He rushed to the door and opened it, revealing a stunning Eleanor. It was picture day, so her outfit made sense. She was wearing a blue crop top with vertical white stripes and a matching skirt. Her ambre hair was straightened and she had on a full face of makeup. If Louis wasn't gay, he'd be infatuated with her.

Just as he was pulling on his shiny beige heels, he heard a snippet of Jay and Robin's conversation.

"You're going out with him again?"

"Daniel is my partner on the case, of course I am!" Jay shouted. Louis heard a thump and a gasp and figured that Robin had pushed Jay to the ground. The boy wished his mother would divorce Robin and get with Daniel already, but knew she was afraid of her husband and couldn't get him to sign the divorce papers.

Louis stood straight and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and clenching his hands into tiny fists. Eleanor pulled him into a hug. She knew what the boy's home life was like, and she helped as much as she could, constantly having Louis sleep over at her house or come over after school to do homework. She would have him move in, her parents even agreed, but Louis couldn't leave his mother to fend for herself. 

So Eleanor guided a shaking Louis out the door, shutting it softly begin them and bringing him to the car. The first few minutes of driving were silent until Louis and Eleanor's favorite song came on the radio. It was Bang Bang by Jessie J., Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj.

The tense mood was immediately forgotten as they broke into a practiced routine and sang their previously designated parts of the song, Eleanor being more careful because she was driving. 

They sang the song, Louis rapping Nicki's part flawlessly, and it left him with a confident feeling. Eleanor and him stepped out of the car simultaneously, drawing the attention of multiple students. They walked toward the front of the school with their arms linked, stepping in sync.

The pair both had an air of untouchableness to them. Eleanor, being bisexual, had boys and girls falling at her feet at they walked in, and boys were staring after Louis in awe, promising themselves they were straight and not interested in Louis, though they really were.

Since it was picture day, the schedule was rather wierd, and there were two lunch periods. Luckily, Eleanor and Louis were in all the same classes, and Zayn shared a few with them as well. Speaking of, Louis and Eleanor saw Zayn standing by their lockers. Louis' was right next to Eleanor's, and Zayn's was down the hall. They walked over to him and he pulled them inti a quick hug, pecking Louis' cheek.

"Hey guys, ready for picture day?"

Louis scoffed.

"Obviously." 

The trio walked into their first period classroom, English, which meant seeing Mr. Styles.

As assumed, there sat the man himself at Mrs. Smith's desk. Her actuall name was now Mrs. Payne, but no one called her that. Most stuck with Sofia. Louis smirked when he saw that Mr. Styles wasn't paying attention to him. He handed his sweater to Eleanor.

"You and Zayn go sit down. I have to talk to Mr. Styles." The other two nodded, and sat at their table, leaving a seat for Louis. They were the only other people in there, considering the bell hadn't rung yet. Louis walked up to Mr. Styles and knocked a pen off his desk accidentally. He turned around and leaned over to pick it up.

The man looked up, and was surprised when he saw Louis bending over, his short skirt riding up and giving a glimpse of purple panties underneath them. He had to restrain himself from reaching out to snap the fabric.

Louis picked up the pen and turned around, knowing what he had done. He handed the pen back to Mr. Styles, and sat what he needed to.

"Hey, Mr. Styles. Uh, I was wondering if you could give this-" he handed a paper to the older man- "to Mrs. Smith, sorry, Mrs. Payne? It's my essay from when I was absent."

Harry took the paper but ignored what Louis said. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked Louis up and down, taking in his outfit. 

"Isn't that dress code, Louis?" 

Louis immediately groaned, rolling his eyes and jutting his side out. He placed a hand on his hip and clicked his tongue. 

"So what if it is? It's cute and today is picture day."

"Yes, but that skirt is a bit short, isn't it?"

Louis rolled his eyes once more, growing more impatient with Mr. Styles' sexist attitude. Even if he wasn't a girl, he dressed like one, and knew that dress code was demeaning to women. It made him feel objectified having to dress a certain way so other's wouldn't get distracted.  
"Who cares? It's not like seeing some skin is affecting you."

The man mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'you don't know how much it does' but he couldn't be sure.

"See me after class."

$$$


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow im surprised at the response to this fic! Thank you guys! And ik that there are a lot of errors, unfortunately I barely have time to write let alone edit, so after the story is finished I will be going back and editing the whole thing. I also write on my phone, which is always a bad idea.

Louis sat down just as the spitball hit the back of his head. However, before he could turn around sass them out of their minds, which he would no doubt, a tall figure strut over and yanked the straw from the kids hands, proceeding to throw it into the trash. He, who Louis determined was Mr. Styles, then handed a pink slip of paper to the boy, and walked away. The boy laughed and disregarded the paper at first, until his eye caught on the word 'detention'. A load groan emitted from his chapped lips and he threw his head back, shaggy brown hair flying everywhere.

"Yo, teach, What's this?"

Mr. Styles set the pen he was using and sighed, rubbing his face with his large, large hand. Louis almost started to drool at the thought of Mr. Styles' hands, but quickly caught himself and integrated into the current situation.

"That, Mr. Irwin, is a detention slip for the next week's lunches. And I'd prefer if you'd not call me teach, as I am your principal. Now get to work, your assignment is on the board."

The kid, who Louis now recognized as Ashton Irwin, grumbled but began his work none the less. Louis began to work too, but his name was called before he could answer the first question about the second chapter in their book.

"Louis?" His head snapped up. It was Mr. Styles. "You can go to the restroom to rinse that out of your hair, if you'd like."

Louis nodded in thanks and scurried out the door, making sure to tug at the back of his skirt as he passed Mr. Styles. He made his way to the bathroom quickly, and proceeded to wash out the slimy paper wad from his feathery hair. He decided to use the bathroom as well, so he did. As Louis was drying his washed hands, he felt someone crowd his space. 

He flipped around only to be face to chest with the person. A deep laugh rumbled through the person's chest and Louis blushed feverently. 

"Hello, Mr. Styles," he whispered, losing his confidence in the dominating presence of the principal. He was pressed against the tiled wall now, feet barely touching the ground as Mr. Styles pulled him up by his chin.

"I couldn't wait until after class to talk to you, princess. I have an important question."

"Anything, sir." 

Mr. Styles practically moaned when Louis called him sir, his love for domination seeping through the carefully practiced stone cold expression that had gotten him the job as principal in the first place.

"Do you know what you do to me, Louis? How you make me feel? There wouldn't even be a dresscode if I could control myself when you wear short shorts."

"Mr. Styles-"

"I want you, Louis. I want to take care of you, and love you, and fuck your brains out. You're perfect and exactly what I want. Will you be mine?"

Louis gaped. His beautiful blue eyes were wide and darkened with lust. Yet, he was hesitant to agree. He needed time to think it through, maybe talk with Eleanor and Zayn. 

"Uh, can I have some time to think about it? Please, sir?"

Mr. Styles laughed. "Of course, babe. Take your time. Just know that every hour I don't have an answer is another time I want to fuck you."

Louis bit his lip and leaned his forehead against the older man's chest, breathing heavily. He was so affected by Mr. Styles actions. 

"Wait," he paused. "Is this like a BDSM thing or...?"

At this, Mr. Styles laughed even harder, one hand going to besides Louis' head and the other to hold his stomach.

"No, no, Louis. It's more like a sugarbaby thing."

Louis raised his eyebrows. "Does that make you my sugardaddy?"

"Guess it does."

$$$

Louis slipped back into his seat at the same time Mr. Styles was walking back into the classroom. Eleanor looked at him questioningly.

"What took you so long?"

"It was a big spitball." 

Eleanor scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Is that why Mr. Styles left the room after you and returned at the same time?"

Louis shifted nervously in his seat, trying to hide the softening hard on he still had from the bathroom. Let's just say things got a bit, physical. A new hickey adorned Louis' collar bone.

"I'll tell you at lunch."

Eleanor pestered Louis throughout their next three classes, including while they were taking pictures, and Louis was about ready to cut off her head.

"Eleanor Calder calm the fuck down. Once we get to lunch I'll tell you, okay?"

"But Louis it is lunch!"

"Are we in the cafeteria yet?" 

"Not yet-"

"Do I have food in front of me?"

"Well, no-"

"Then it isn't lunch," Louis sassed. Eleanor groaned, buy kept quiet until they were eating.

"Please tell me!"

Louis sighed, setting his fork down and pushing away his half eaten salad. He was at least thankful for not having to eat the whole thing

"He asked me to be his sugarbaby."

Eleanor spluttered on the smoothie she was drinking. She looked at Louis wide-eyed and confused.

"What did you say?"

"That I'd think about it."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Yes."

"What'd you decide?"

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to him about it, get the specifics."

Eleanor nodded and resumed drinking her smoothie. Soon after, Zayn joined them. Eleanor's face grew excited and nearly shot out of her seat.

"Guys! I almost forgot! Perrie is throwing a huge party tonight! We should all go!"

"But isn't it a Wednesday?" Zayn questioned skeptically. Him and Perrie used to be a thing, but soon broke up in favor of staying friends. Eleanor would of course know about anything Perrie was doing. She was quite obsessed, if he's honest.

"So? Every day is Friday if you try hard enough!"

Louis subconsciously began to hum "Friday" by Rebecca Black until Eleanor hit his arm.

"Ouch, El! I'll go, but only if you take me. It'd be nice to relive some of this stress."

Eleanor nodded and focused on Zayn hopefully.

"Fine, I'll go. But only because I have nothing else to do and plan on skipping tomorrow."

"Zayn! You can't just skip school!" Louis chastised. Zayn rolled his eyes playfully, wrapping an arm around the petite boys waist and pecking his hair. Louis made a small mewling noise at the back of his throat in response. Zayn chuckled.

"No wonder Mr. Styles wants you as a sugar baby. Your damn adorable."

"How'd you know?" 

"Evesdropped on you guys."

Eleanor interrupted the two friends banter momentarily. "So party? Yes? I'll take, but whoever is sober will drive home, or we'll taxi and I'll pick up my car later."

Zayn and I both nodded, and Eleanor squealed. 

"Lou, I'll come over to your house around six so we can get ready. Then we'll pick up zayn at eight, and the party starts at eight thirty."

"Isn't that early for a party to start?" Zayn asked. Eleanor just shook her head. She turned to Louis and began rambling about which dress she should wear. Louis smiled. He loved parties, especially high school ones. Dirty dancing was his specialty.

Zayn shook his head at the pair and continued eating his lunch. They were in for a long night.

$$$


	4. IV

"I'll be there in ten."

Eleanor hung up and Louis smiled. It was ten till six and Louis had just gotten out of the shower. He wrapped a fluffy white towel around his torso and another in a turban shape around his scalp. The boy hummed as he sat down in front of his pink vanity, admiring the multitude of makeup, nail polish, and accessories in the see-through drawers and lined up neatly on the counter. 

He set aside the makeup that he would be using and scanned over than many colors of polish he had. However, he couldn't decide on a color until he picked an outfit. And for that he needed Eleanor.

A soft knock resonated through the house and Louis hollered to his mother to let Eleanor in. He heard them exchange greetings, then Eleanor's heels making their way up the wooden staircase, stopping on the second floor. He listened intently for her steps outside his door, but heard nothing. Curious, he tip toed towards the railing of the balcony over the staircase and saw Eleanor giving a hug to Lottie, Louis' sister. Fizzy was also there, complementing Eleanor's outfit admiringly.

Louis rolled his eyes and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"El! Hello, we have a party to get ready for!"

Eleanor looked up, her bag of possible outfits swinging by her side. She grinned up at Louis and said goodbye to the girls, trotting up the second staircase to the third floor which was only occupied by Louis' room and three guest rooms. There was also a media room and a game room.

She followed Louis into his room and immediately went to his closet. Louis sat back down by his vanity and watched her rifle through his clothes, amused. 

"I was thinking that tight black and pink one for you," she pulled out a skin tight party dress and showed it to Louis. "With these black boots."

Louis nodded, pleased with her choices. As she dug around for jewelry, he decided to put on his makeup.

He did the whole base, primer, foundation, the lot, then contoured and highlighted his already prominent cheekbones. He quickly plucked any stray eyebrow hairs and filled them in with his pencil. He opened the first drawer on the left and pulled out his black eyeliner. He carefully matched both sides in an even cat-eye and grabbed a smokey eye shadow pallet from Urban Decay.

Louis expertly blended the colors together and covered his natural lashes in one coat of Physician's Formula mascara. Just as he was about to apply the fake eyelashes, something his the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell, El?" He whipped around and saw her holding six different handbags with a jumble of tangled necklaces draped over her shoulders.

"Sorry, Lou. I was trying to pull this bag," she held up a black clutch,"and everything flew out."

"Whatever. Hurry up, I'm almost done and I wanna see what clothes you brought."

Eleanor nodded, and they both went back to what they were doing.

Louis finished putting on the fake lashes and sealed them with his natural ones using another two coats of mascara. He blinked and waved his hands toward his face to dry the mascara, then picked up his Mahogany lipstick from NYC and the Nightmoth lip liner from Mac. He outlined his lips, shading in slightly to make them appear fuller and give an ambre affect. He then filled in the extra space with the lipstick.

Smacking his lips, he winked at himself in the mirror. He looked good.

After throwing on the outift Eleanor picked for him, minus the shoes because no one walks around their house in heels, and dug through Eleanor's bag.

He picked out a semi-short dark purple dress made of velvety material. The top was adorned with black lace around the top of her torso, starting just above her cleavage, and down both her arms in see-through sleeves. Louis paired it with a pair of black heels that had an opening on the top of the foot that was closed with a bow at the ankle. He tossed her a few accessories and sat her down bunch vanity.

Eleanor was hopeless with makeup other than the few looks she wore to school, so Louis usually did it for special events. He did her makeup quickly but skillfully and then curled her brown hair with an already heated curling iron. He pinned back a lock of hair at the front of her head with a black bow and stepped back, satisfied. Eleanor thanked him, and they headed downstairs to pick up Zayn. 

Not forgetting his clutch, Louis kissed his mum on the cheek and bid her goodbye. He ignored the glare from his father and strutted outside with Eleanor close behind.

"Use protection!" He heard Lottie yell not so subtley. Louis rolled his eyes, and got into Eleanor's Bugatti with a grin. He checked his hair in the rearview mirror, having pushed it to the side in a messy but cute fringe.

Eleanor turned on the car and they went to Zayn's apartment.

As they drove away, Louis admired his three story house. It wasn't a mansion, far from it, but it was large. They weren't incredibly rich, but well off. The only reason for the big house was the amount of siblings Louis had not wanting to share rooms. 

He had saved up for most of his clothes and makeup, as his dad refused to pay for it. However, Louis knew that his mum always gave him extra cash for Christmas and his birthday, since they were the same day he got double, knowing he needed it if he wanted new clothes or needed a new makeup brush or something. 

They pulled up in front of Zayn's house at seven fifty six. Eleanor complained that she drove so she shouldn't have to go get him, causing Louis to groan and trudge to Zayn's door. He pounded on the door and a half clothed and dripping wet Zayn answered a few minutes after.

"Hey, Lou. Gimme a minute, yeah? You guys were early."

"Zayn it's three minutes till. We're always early. Now don't be salty and get the hell ready," Louis sighed. Zayn nodded and disappeared into the apartment once more.

Louis skipped back to the car and slid into the passenger's seat. He giggled when seeing Zayn hop out the door while pulling on a pair of black combat boots. He was clad in ripped black skinny jeans, a gray and yellow Nirvana shirt, and a black leather jacket. He looked like trouble, if Louis was honest. He laughed harder at that thought. Zayn couldn't be sweeter if his name was sugar.

Eleanor scoffed at Zayn's clothing, but began the twenty minute drive to Perrie's house. They would be early, but her parties always started thirty minutes early anyways.

They made it through the car ride with minimal damage, other than Louis having to reapply his lipstick after moving to the back seat with Zayn, and almost crashing due to Eleanor being distracted by the events happening in the back of her car, and Zayn may have had to change into an extra pair of jeans, but who really cares?

The trio walked up to the door, recoiling in disgust at the multitude of already drunk people. Eleanor knocked and some kid with a dyed blonde quiff, some stubble, and a lip piercing answered.

"Hey! I'm Perrie's brother, Luke. Come on in. Drinks are in the kitchen."

Luke, or, as Louis deemed him, sexy lip ring dude, led them through stumbling drunks and grinding couples to the closet where everyone was putting their coats and bags, then to the kitchen. He bid them goodbye once at the swinging door and Eleanor pushed into the room. She immediately spotted Perrie mixing some kind of whiskey drink, and went to talk to her.

Zayn pulled Louis toward the drinks and fixed them both three shots. Louis counted down from three, and they threw back one shot each. Zayn counted the next one, then both for the last. Louis grinned, slightly tipsy. Luckily, both boys had a high tolerance for alcohol.

They stayed in the kitchen for a while, Louis pushing off a few guys who wanted him to dance and Zayn a few girls. They talked with Eleanor and Perrie for a bit, but left when the girls began to make out senselessly. Louis chatted to Luke, and laughed when the blonde boy pressed a surprised looking Ashton Irwin to the wall and gave him a hickey. Under a dare by Louis, of course.

Yet, Louis began to tire of the idle chit-chat. He downed another shot and found Zayn leaning against the wall by his lonesome.

Louis gripped Zayn's wrist and tugged him out onto the dance floor. The DJ was playing random beats, and Louis wanted to dance. Zayn pulled Louis against his chest and began to grind into his bum slowly. Louis groaned and pushed back into his friend's hips. He reached back and slipped one hand into Zayn's hair, the other cupping the hand Zayn rested on Louis' waist. He threw his head back and turned into Zayn's glistening neck.

The petite crossdresser pressed hot, open-mouthed kissed onto the Bradford lad's neck and produced a dark purple hickey. This wasn't something new to either of them, as they had been fuck buddies since freshman year. 

Zayn wrapped his arms fully around Louis slim waist and held him tightly. 

Louis' eyes slipped closed and he saw a bright flash through his eyeshadow covered eyelids. His eyelashes fluttered as he blinked open his cerulean orbs. The boy didn't take notice of Luke taking a picture of the two boys and a few other dancing couples for Instagram and Facebook. 

He also didn't take realise that Mr. Styles was friends with Luke on Facebook, due to the blonde's status as class president.

And he didn't know that Mr. Styles was mad. Incredibly, deeply, unabashedly mad.

$$$


	5. V

Fuck, my head hurts.

Louis thought as he smacked his phone to turn off the alarm. He tried to stretch out, but found himself restrained by a pair of strong, tattooed arms. He giggled and unravled himself from Zayn. He always thought it was funny when he woke up next to Zayn like this, considering he could never find himself in love with the attractive boy. The thought was ridiculous. Louis and Zayn were platonic bfb's. Best fuck buddies.

Zayn groaned in his sleep and rolled onto his stomach, occupying the space Louis had just moved from. He grabbed his phone and groaned. It was six in the morning, and they both had school today. He was glad to see he was in his own room. How he got there was a mystery but he was thankful none the less.

Louis threw a pillow at Zayn's grumbling heap and laughed. Zayn sat up and growled at him, jumping up and chasing him around the bedroom. Louis felt arms catch his waist and his feet leave the ground. He was a snickering mess and turned in Zayn's arms, pecking his on the lips teasingly.

"Mornin' Lou."

"Morning grumpy!"

Zayn chuckled and released Louis, watching as the boy dashed into the bathroom to shower. His mind instantly darted to the throbbing pain in his head, and he went downstairs to grab Advil for Louis and himself. He bumped into Jay on his way up the stairs.

"Hello, Jay," He nodded.

"Good morning, Zayn! I'm glad I was working late last night," she winked. "I swear you two are a couple."

Zayn shook his head. Louis and him dating would be like a leapord seal dating a penguin. It wouldn't work.

Jay just nodded in farewell and continued down the stairs.

Louis thanked Zayn for the painkillers as he gulped down the glass of water gratefully. Zayn took a shower quickly, and was intrigued to see L.p. already in his outfit and putting on his makeup. The dark haired lad quickly put on some clothes he kept at Louis' house. Louis grabbed his backpack and they went downstairs. Zayn's car was mysteriously in the driveway, and neither knew how or why it was there. Regardless, they scurried into the black truck and started toward Zayn's house to grab his supplies.

Louis did his nails quickly, the previous pink had been chipping, and grinned in success. He had chosen a dark purple, almost black, since it was fall. The cool weather also explained his outfit. It was a dark green jumper over a faded blue and green flower print tank top paired with black leggings and boots.

They finally made it to school, and parted ways with Zayn kissing Louis forehead hurriedly and rushing to his class. Louis sighed in relief when he realized that he had English last on Thursdays. He just wasn't in the mood to be pressed up against a wall. The petite boy's headache was still slightly noticeable and the slight limp in his step barely perceivable. Damn, he thought, what the hell did you do last night, Zayn?

Louis shook his head and walked into History, annoyed. He plopped, more like gingerly set himself, down on the seat. Eleanor smirked at him.

"Rough night?" She teased. However, Louis noticed her slightly hurried and messy hair and make up and flushed face, not to mention her plump and bitten looking lips.

"I could ask you the same."

Eleanor blushed and quickly turned away. Positioning her focus on Perrie, who sat across the room and was looking right back, Eleanor tuned Louis out. He rolled his eyes and attempted to finish his history from last night before the bell. He did, and their teacher, Mr. Hood, walked in. Mr. Hood was Louis second favorite teacher, behind Mrs. Payne of course. The man was incredibly attractive with a sharp jaw and deep brown eyes.

Louis settled his head onto his hands in a very cupcake-like way and stared at Mr. Hood longingly. He began to speak, but Louis wasn't listening. He was to busy measuring how many degrees Mr. Hood's jawline was. It wasn't until he felt Eleanor hit him upside the head that he tuned back in.

"Mr. Tomlinson, for the third time," Mr. Hood sighed. "You've been requested at the office."

The entire class let out a chorus of 'oh's and gasps. Eleanor looked at him worriedly, but Louis just grabbed his pass from Mr. Hood and walked into the hall with his head down. To occupy himself, Louis skipped around the multi-colored tiling of the floors, only stepping on the green and blue ones.

He showed his note to the woman at the front desk, and she motioned for him to go in. Louis did so slowly, trying to figure out the reasoning behind the principal's office visit. It wasn't to hard to guess, honestly.

He slipped in the room and stood in front of Mr. Styles with his head bowed and hands clasped in front of him. Mr. Styles cleared his throat and Louis looked up. The principal looked spotlessly perfect, as always, and it intimidated the small boy.

"Take a seat, Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis did as he was told, fiddling with his fingers on his lap.

"Where were you last night, Louis?"

Louis' head snapped up.

"At home doing homework," he lied. Mr. Styles nodded slowly.

"Of course. Did you finish all your homework and go over it?"

"I haven't gone over all of it yet."

"I see," he concurred. "Yet, I feel that six hours, from three to nine, would be plenty of time to finish homework, don't you agree?"

"Yes," Louis said, dragging out the 's'.

"Now I'll ask again, and this time don't lie. Where were you last night?"

Louis looked down again. "At a party."

"Who's?" Mr. Styles cleared his throat when Louis failed to answer.

"Perrie and Luke Hemmings'."

"With whom did you go?"

"Eleanor and Zayn," he remembered.

"And how did you get home?"

"I don't know..."

"Who did you wake up next to?" Mr. Styles asked, volume raising in intensity and anger.

"Zayn."

Mr. Styles sat back, hands pressed together in front of his face dissaprovingly. Louis was nervously fidgeting, his jitters making him unable to sit still. "I'm not happy, Lou. But that's only part of the reason I called you up here. Have you thought about my offer?"

Louis bit his lip, not hearing Mr. Styles' strangled groan. He nodded. "Yeah, I have." Harry looked at him imploringly, gesturing for him to continue. "It sounds good."

Mr. Styles smirked. "Good. We can talk it over more tomorrow after school. I'll drive you to my place."

Louis agreed, and got up to leave.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going, princess?"

Louis turned back to the handsome man. "Back to class?" He questions. Mr. Styles pushed back his seat and stands up. There's an obvious bulge in his crotch area. Louis' blue eyes widened when he saw how big Mr. Styles was. Like, massive.

"You have something to take care of, kitten. And I have a meeting in five minutes."

Louis slowly walked toward Mr. Styles, then realised he didn't even know the first name of the man.

"What's your first name, Mr. Styles?"

"Harry, but you can call me Daddy."

Louis gulped. Harry beckoned him over, and pulled him down onto his lap. He looked at his watch.

"Three minutes, babe."

Louis gasped and immediately skimmed down Harry's fit body. He slipped onto the floor in between Harry's legs. Harry pushed his seat forward, which pushed Louis under the desk.

Louis began to unzip and unbutton Harry's pants. He pulled Harry's hard member from his pants, to which Harry released a relived sigh. Just as Louis kitten licked the tip, the sound of the door opening resounded through the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Irwin, right on time as always. Thank you for coming to meet with me. It's about your son."

$$$


	6. VI

"Not a problem Mr. Styles! What happened with Ashton?"

Louis had to pinch his own thigh to keep from moaning around Harry's thick and veiny member. He sucked in the piece of flesh swiftly and silently, sheathing his teeth at the same time.

With a completely calm demeanor, Harry spoke with Ashton's mother. Of course, his mind was anywhere but the annoying child. But he had to keep up appearances, and clenched his fists to relieve some tension from his shoulders. "I'm just a bit concerned with the interactions between him and one of our other students. Nothing serious, but I'd like to nip it in the bud before it grows, yes?"

Louis could hear the woman reply, but opted out of comprehending the conversation going on around him. Instead, he brought a delicate hand up to twist around the base of Harry's cock. A soft bang reverberated through Louis as Harry slammed a hand down on the table, most likely losing his cool. "Sorry, Mrs. Irwin, thought there was a bug," he lied.

Louis smirked and dipped his tongue into the slit of the heavy dick in between his pretty little lipstick coated lips. The boy licked a fat stripe from the base of Harry's cock to the tip. He savored the salty precum that dotted his gums and dripped down his throat. He pulled off and kitten licked around the tip, meanwhile folding his hands in his lap and kneeling more comfortably. He dropped Harry's member for a moment, watching in awe as it sprung up against his abdominal muscles and a drop of precum slithered down the side of it.

To prepare himself, Louis took a deep breath in, and plunged down onto Harry with a relaxed throat and a flattened tongue. He swallowed twice to get Harry into his throat and sucked harshly. Harry released a strangled moan and a hand went under the desk to fist in Louis' soft hair, tugging on it and pulling Louis further down onto Harry.

"Are you alright, Mr. Styles?"

"Yes, sorry. Stubbed my toe, I'm a real clutz, you know," Harry said, his voice an octave higher than usual. Louis took that as a good sign, and sucked harder. He almost forgot to breathe due to pleasure and choked around Harry's hard on. The crossdresser sucked air in through his noise and reacquainted Harry with the back of his throat. There was more talking, and Louis faintly heard the scrape of a chair being pushed back and a door opening and closing. No so one did the door click shut than when Louis was pulled off and up to Harry's mouth.

Harry pushed back his chair and pulled Louis to a standing position by his waist. His big hands yanked on Louis' thick thighs and Louis jumped up, wrapping his stubby but strong legs around Harry's hips. They began to kiss passionately, angling their heads naturally.

He fisted Harry's hair and opened his mouth when Harry ran his tounge along Louis' lip, asking for entrance. "Daddy..." he moaned. Harry gripped Louis' thighs tighter in response and stumbled towards the door, locking it.

"You're lucky these walls are soundproof, princess."

Louis felt himself be shoved against the wall. A hand left his thighs only to wrap around his cock under his leggings. He moaned when the soft lace of his panties rubbed up and down his member alongside Harry's massive hand. He slipped a hand up and down Harry's dick with ease, swiping his thumb across the slit, using the precum gathered at the tip to make the slide easier.

Louis didn't notice that his own legs were the only thing holding him up until he felt a dry finger press at his rim. The digit danced around the fluttering muscle teasingly. Louis couldn't figure out where to grind into, immense pleasure rippling throughout his lower half and slowly trickling upwards and clouding his vision. His rhythm on Harry's clock faltered slightly, grip tightening and strokes slowing. Harry smirked and shoved his finger into Louis.

After three thrusts of the appendage, Louis was coming with a small mewl. His eyes squeezed shut and he clenched around the finger protruding into him. Harry took the finger out and splayed his hand on the wall beside Louis' head, coming solely due to Louis' face as the boy's hand had ceased to move. Louis tsked when he saw the cum stains on his skirt and panties.

"You owe me a new skirt, Daddy," Louis pouted. Harry pecked Louis on the lips and the corner of his mouth tilted upwards in satisfaction.

"I'll buy you all the skirts you want, baby girl," the man replied, more focused on Louis' lips moving then what was coming out of them. Louis clears his throat.

"Well right now I want ice cream. Can we get ice cream?"

Harry looked down at his watch. It was nearly halfway through third period, which meant lunch was in a period and a half.

"After school, babe. You still have two and a half periods plus lunch." Louis frowned, but nodded. Harry smiled and pet Louis' damp fringe adoringly. "You're quite captivating, darling. Can't keep my eyes off of you."

Louis giggled, lightly hitting Harry on the chest. "Alright, doll. I'll write yoh a pass so you wont get in trouble. Go freshen up first, your makeup is a tad smudged. Louis looked appalled.

"What about my clothes?" He spluttered. No, he absolutely refused to walk around covered in come. He may not have that much dignity, but he had some.

Harry set him down and went to pull a sweater out of his desk drawer. It was over sized and would basically be a dress on Louis. He tossed the striped sweater to Louis and grinned. "Wear that and your leggings. You can get you other things later."

$$$

3:14

God, why couldn't school end at three like everywhere else. The extra fifteen minutes was killing Louis. He had been counting the seconds since 3:03 and really didn't want to be in school anymore. Sure it was nice seeing Harry's ass in his dress pants as he wrote on the board, but he wanted to be able to make a comment on it without making himself look like a creep.

Eleanor was asleep next to him. She had rushed in exactly twelve seconds after the bell, having not been in Choir with Mrs. Sings last period. When she stumbled in, her hair was a mess and her lipstick was smudged. Perrie walked in not long afterwards with a smirk on her red lips.

The second hand ticked past the thirty second mark on the clock.

"Tonight's assignment is due tomorrow. You can work with a partner or alone-" The bell shrieked and students began to get up, shoving papers in their bags and chattering to friends. "Uh uh! Everyone sit."

The talking quieted and everyone reassembled in their places, wide eyed and afraid.

"As I was saying," Harry continued. "You can work alone or with a partner. You have to find nine quotes from any three books that all pertain to the same theme and explain why. Provide a picture for each quote. You are dismissed."

Everyone rushed out of the classroom and Louis shook Eleanor awake. He shoved the piece of paper with the assignment towards her and told her that he'd come over tonight to work on it. She nodded hazily and packed up, leaving Mr. Styles and Louis alone.

$$$


	7. VII

Louis slinked to where Harry sat. He slid onto the man's lap and pecked his lips. Harry smirked and cupped his hands around Louis arse.

"So, Mr. Styles, how about that ice cream?" Louis grinned, resting his head on Harry's collar bone.

"All right. Get your stuff, doll, and meet me in the parking lot. I need to grab something from the teacher's lounge."

Louis nodded happily, bouncing on Harry's lap and kissing his cheek. He skipped across the room and grabbed his bag. "Can we stop at my house first? I'd like to grab some different clothes."

Harry nodded as he stood. "Are your parents home?"

Louis scoffed. "I wouldn't want you within a ten mile radius of my parents! How awkward would that be, Daddy?" Harry shook his head fondly, a small smile playing on his lips. He held the door open for Louis, patting his bum teasingly as he skipped past. Louis' giggle filled the abandoned hallway. Harry knew all the teachers were in meetings with each other right now, so, other than any lingering students, they should be fine for not being spotted. He walked to the teacher's lounge and Louis walked to the parking lot.

Louis waited by Harry's car for all of three minutes before he grew bored. He watched for the familiar curly head of hair, and pouted when he didn't see it for another six minutes, not that he was counting or anything. When Harry finally did approach Louis and the range rover, he was on the phone.

Louis heard the car unlocking as Harry got closer. He grumbled and got into the car, glaring at the phone in Harry's hand. It was their first real 'date', and Harry was on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but the music program needs more funding... No I don't think sports are unimportant... Football has plenty of funding... Yes I agree the goals need to be replaced, but the music building has faulty wiring which is more important for student safety..."

Harry started the car and drove towards Louis' house. Once they arrived, Harry unlocked the car doors and covered the receiver on the phone. "Grab your things, I'll just be another minute."

Louis rolled his eyes, but went into his house. The day had seriously warmed up from how cold it was earlier, no clouds peeking through the blue sky. He quickly changed into a pair of ripped up jeans with the ankles rolled up, a lacy white crop top with gold buttons down the front, and a matching kimono-like lacy cover-up. He hung a gold necklace around his neck and popped on a pair of round sunglasses to tie up the look.

Hoping Harry was off the phone, he walked downstairs and outside. He skipped up to the car and slipped into the passenger seat.

Harry was still on the phone.

Louis grunted. All he really wanted was Harry's attention, but Harry was distracted by his phone and paying no attention to Louis at all. Harry didn't seem to notice his arrival, so Louis cleared his throat. Once. Twice. On the third time Harry looked up and started the car. Louis slumped in his seat, sad over the man's negligence towards him. Harry continued on, unaware to the upset boy beside him. When they arrived at the ice cream shop, which was in the next town over so no one would see them, Harry was still rolling his eyes and trying to argue with the stubborn idiot on the other end of the phone.

They parked and got out of the car, Harry not even opening Louis' door for him like a good date. Louis stormed into the shop, not checking to see if Harry was following him or not. He wanted Harry's attention, but didn't know how to get it. Harry caught up to him and held open the door, but Louis couldn't appreciate it because that damn phone was glued to Harry's ear.

Harry put a hand on the receiver and handed Louis a credit card, "Order anything, doll. I'll be at the table." Louis was about to ask if he wanted anything, when Harry walked away and sat at one of the vacant tables. He frowned and went up to the counter. Before he had the chance to order a double scoop of mint chip in a waffle come, an idea fluttered across his mind.

"Hello, what can I get you, beautiful?" Asked the teenage boy behind the counter. He looked a little older than Louis, and was staring at Louis with hearts in his eyes. Louis giggled. He loved to flirt. He was good at it. Serves Harry right. He pretended to ponder over the menu, leaning on the counter and sticking his bum out more than necessary.

"You know what? I'll have one - no two - of everything," Louis stated with a giggle, brushing his manicured fingertips across the cashier's arm. The boy, named Jeremy according to his name tag, nodded dumbly and rambled off the price, not even batting an eye at the absurd amount of ice cream. Louis handed Jeremy the credit card, smirking at the thought of Harry's face when he saw the order.

Jeremy handed Louis the receipt, blushing furiously as he asked Louis to sign.

"That'll be out in a minute," he smiled. "I'm Jeremy, and you are..?"

"Louis. Nice to meet you, cutie." Louis handed back the receipt in exchange for Harry's credit card and took his own copy of the receipt. He giggled as Jeremy saw what was on the receipt.

'Thanks for the day-brightner. Text me  
555-***-*** ;)'

Jeremy was too busy staring at the paper to see Louis sit down across from Harry, who was glaring at Jeremy with the phone still pressed to his ear.

Louis doodled on a napkin with a pen he found on the floor while he waited for the ice cream. He smiled and winked at Jeremy a few times as the boy prepared his order, only now realizing the ridiculousness of it. He saw Harry's disapproving frown, but decided to ignore it. If Harry was gonna ignore him, he'd do the same right back. It took a total of twenty three minutes for Jeremy to finish Louis' order. He watched as Jeremy asked a coworker to help him carry the six years worth of ice cream to the table. Louis clapped like a seal when the food arrived, thanking Jeremy as the worker flushed and walked away with a soft 'goodbye, beautiful'. Louis felt a little bad, considering he wouldn't be dating the hot ice cream shop worker anytime soon, but whatever.

He watched as Harry slowly listed the phone, mouth hung open and eyes wide. "Lou? Care to explain?"

Louis smacked his lips. "Nope!" He giggled, popping the 'p' cheekily. He snatched a cup of mint chip and dug a spoon into it, setting the spoon on his tongue so the rounded last was molding against his tongue.

Harry very nearly growled. "Lou. What did you do?" He commanded.

"I ordered whatever I wanted, Daddy. Thank you!"

Harry snorted. "We're leaving, Louis. Now."

"No. We have all this ice cream to finish, Haz! Wouldn't want to be wasteful."

"What made you think this was okay?" Harry asked angrily. Louis' lips turned down into a puppy dog frown.

"You were ignoring me, so I got your attention."

Harry's face softened, he reached a hand across the table and took Louis' hand in his own.

"Princess, you always have my attention. Every once in a while I may get a tad distracted by work, but ninety nine percent of the time I'm focused on you. But this was very cute, I'll admit. Don't know why that worker is looking at you like that, though." Harry grimaced. "He looks starstruck."

Louis bit his lip. "I may have given him my number? And flirted a little tiny itsy bitsy bit?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Louis!"

"Sorry!"

$$$


	8. VIII

Louis opened the front door cautiously; he tiptoed inside and softly shut the door behind him. Harry had just dropped him off after their ice cream date, saying goodbye with a two minute snog accompanied by a fair among of groping on both ends.

However, the happiness he had felt just moments ago was extinguished after Harry had pulled away and Louis had realized that his father was the only one home. Louis remembered his mother saying she was taking the girls to get their nails done and go shopping. She had invited him, but he declined in favor of doing his nails himself and saving his money.

He skirted around the edge of the living room, trying to avoid his sleeping parent on the couch with an empty beer bottle in his hand. Just when Louis had taken the first step on the stairs, he heard a snort and some shuffling noises. He froze in his place, hoping that the man wouldn't see him and fall back asleep.

But fate wasn't on Louis' side, and his phone chose that moment to go off with a notification. He winced at the obnoxious ding. God damn his riveting social life. His father turned toward Louis with a look of persistent anger on his wrinkled and dirty face. Be chuckled the beer bottle at Louis, barely missing his head as it smashed against the wall.

"You woke me up, bitch."

Again, Louis winced. He hated the slurs that his father called him. "Sorry, dad-"

"Don't call me dad, ya faggot. What the fuck 're you tryin 'ta pull with that kinda clothing? Tryin 'ta embar-embarrass me you little fucker?" He hiccuped halfway through the word 'embarrass', words slurring drunkenly. Louis backed up on the staircase, his father now standing and towering over the boy threateningly.

Louis' father shoved him backwards on the steps. There was a loud band as his head hit the edge of the step. He began to feel dizzy, the room spinning curiously fast. The last thing he felt before he blacked out was a few well aimed kicks to his rib cage and stomach.

$$$

When Louis woke up, he was still laying on the staircase. There were painful bruises up and down his sides and he had a killer headache. Louis groaned as he sat up, his bones creaking softly. He looked around for any sign of his father, thankful when they were none. A too-perky ding sounded from somewhere near his left thigh. He felt around blindly, cheering under his breath when his hand came into contact with the phone. He pressed the home button and the screen came to life. The time read 9:36 pm. His phone was crowded with notifications for texts from multiple people.

There were sixteen texts and seven calls from Eleanor, twelve texts and two calls from zayn, a goodnight text followed by three worried texts and a call from Harry, and seven texts and four missed calls from his mum and Lottie. He started with his mum's.

From: mummy <3

Hey boo, the girls and I are seeing a movie, won't be home till late.

Louis?

Sweety, are you okay? Is your father home?

(3) Missed calls from: mummy <3

From: Lottie

Lou, answer mum, she's freaking out

Louis srysly

Please answer

Lou please be okay

(1) Missed call from: Lottie

From: Harry <3<3<3

Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams <3

Baby?

Lou, babe, is everything all right?

Louis?

(1) Missed call from: Harry <3<3<3

From: Zaynie

Lou, el said u rnt answering

Louis

Babez?

Louis

Louis

Louis

Louis

Lou

Lewis

Lou-wee

Tommo

Are you okay?

(2) Missed calls from: Zaynie

From: Eleawhore

Hey Lou, when r u comin over 4 the project?

I picked out 3 books can u come over soon?

Louis, I swear if I'm being ignored for Harry...

Pez & Zyn say they don't know where u r

Louis did ur dad do something?

Louuuuu

L

O

U

I

S

Louis I'm really worried now

Please answer

Is everything okay?

Can I come over?

I'm coming over (sent 5 minutes ago)

(7) Missed calls from: Eleawhore

Louis frowned. Before he could send a 'don't worry I'm all good' mass text, the doorbell rang. He knew it was El and that she would let herself in, so he let himself lay back down. As he predicted, the door opened and in walked a frantic Eleanor. She seemed to sag in relief once she saw Louis was okay. Well, not okay, but breathing.

"Oh my god, Lou, what happened!"

Louis grimaced. "Dad didn't like that I woke him up."

She gasped, pulling Louis into a crushing hug. "Ow, El!"

She immediately shuffled backwards, holding both hands in front of her in order to show guilt. "Sorry! Sorry. Uh, lets get you patched up. Don't worry about the project, I'll finish it in free period tomorrow."

"Ah shit, the project! I'm so sorry Ellie, I totally spaced while I was out with Harry and then I came home and well, y'know."

"It's fine, babe. It's not that hard anyway. Plus it's Mr. Styles, he's like, in love with you. Shouldn't be to hard to pass," she smiled innocently.

"You conniving bitch! You cannot use my relationship as a way to pass," Louis said, appalled. Not really, though. He would do the same thing, honestly.

As they talked, Eleanor lead Louis upstairs to his room. She slid into the on suite and sat him on the counter. Grabbing the first aid kit, she politely asked Louis to remove his shirt and began to patch him up. She bit her lip to keep from crying over the fact that this happened to her best friend on a regular basis and she couldn't do anything about it. Louis wouldn't let her or Zayn tell anyone because he didn't want to put stress on his mother.

"So how was your date with Mr. Styles?" Eleanor asked, trying to change the subject.

Louis smiled, wincing slightly when Eleanor put pressure on one of his cuts closer to his chest. "It was really funny, actually. We went out for ice cream, but he took a business call and wasn't paying attention to me at all," Louis paused, giggling at Eleanor's aghast face. "So when he told me to get whatever I want while he was on the phone, I flirted with the boy who was working and ordered two of everything on the menu. You should have seen his face, El!"

The two giggled as Eleanor finished with Louis' bandaging. She helped him hobble into his bedroom. Louis groaned and flopped onto his fluffy bed, pulling the pink comforter around himself.

"Lou, you have to put on some pajamas."

Louis frowned, but obliged Eleanor's demand and threw on a tank top and a pair of super small sleep shorts. Eleanor smiled triumphantly, and left Louis with a kiss on the forehead and a murmured 'be safe'. Louis nodded, kissing her cheek before she walked out.

He snuggled into his pillow contently. His thoughts ran rapidly throughout his mind, bouncing around the walls of his brain and making an awful lot of racket. Louis thought about how much he hated his father, how much his wished his mum would divorce him, how bad he felt for his sisters, how thankful he was for Harry-

He stopped for a moment. With all the help from Eleanor, he had forgotten to tell everyone he was okay. Louis say up in bed, scrambling around the sheets to find his phone. After locating it, he unlocked the screen and opened messages. He first sent a text to his mum and Lottie, saying he was doing homework and didn't have his phone with him. It was a lie, but better than telling the truth, in his eyes. Next, he told zayn everything was fine and he'd explain tomorrow.

All that was left was Harry. Louis decided to call the man instead of text. He slowly clicked the green call button and brought the phone to his ear. It rang three times before a panting Harry answered.

"Hello, princess"

"Hi, Daddy."

"Is there a reason you called at," there was a pause, "eleven at night?" Harry panted out. He had obviously been working out our something along those lines.

"Uh, just calling to let you know I'm okay. Sorry for not replying to your texts earlier. I got caught up with something," he heard Harry mumble out a reply, his attention preoccupied. "What are you doing? You sound out of breath."

"Um... I'm just, uh, working out?" Harry stuttered. It was probably meant to be a statement, but sounded more like a question. Louis heard a faint moan over the cracks of the call and smirked. There was no doubt in his mind what Harry was doing now.

"Oh really? So, what are you wearing?" Louis questioned, his mischievousness coming out to play.

"God damn it, Louis!" Harry shouted, not sounding all that angry. "Can't a man jack off in peace?"

Louis smacked his lips, the popping sound reverberating through the line. "Nope. I could join, if you wanted. You could tell me what to do and when," He offered.

"Please..." Harry trailed off. Louis made a sound of agreement and shucked of his clothes at Harry's command. "Okay, baby. Want you to spit in your hand, then make yourself hot and bothered. Can you do that, babe? Be a good princess for Daddy?"

"Yeah, yeah," Louis moaned, running a slick hand up and down his shaft.

"Alright, baby. Turn onto your stomach, imagine my hands on your bum, playing with your hole as you touch yourself to my voice."

Louis followed directions, groaning obscenely into the receiver. "Yes, Daddy. Anything for you."

Harry chuckled, his own hand palming his length. "Take your hand off your cock and rub a finger around your pretty little hole. Bet you can imagine my long finger dancing around where you want it to go. I bet your grinding backwards, hoping I'll let you push your finger in. You're in luck, baby, want you to put in a finger. Don't touch your spot just yet baby."

Louis was a mess. The confidence in Harry tone was turning him on, and the finger he had knuckle deep in himself wasn't nearly as good as Harry's finger, but he could imagine how the older man would feel, shoving into him and making him feel owned.

"Add another one, princess. Daddy's close."

"Okay-" Louis broke off, a sudden stinging pain in his abdomen causing him to fall forward and his fingers to slip out. "Fuck! Ow," he whined.

"Lou? Everything alright?" Harry asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah," Louis gasped out, pain swirling at the ends of his nerves, making him curl up in pain. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You obviously aren't, princess. If you won't tell me now, you're telling me tomorrow. You can count on it," Harry said condescendingly.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll tell you tomorrow," Louis dismissed, not wanting to talk about it and only wanting to sleep.

Harry's voice changed from angry to soft and worried. "Be careful, alright, baby?"

"I will. Sweet dreams, Haz."

"Sweet dreams, Lou."

$$$


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \\_(▪●▪)_/

"God Eleanor, what kind of boy do you take me for?" Louis exclaimed. He was leaning over the vanity in his room in order to finish applying mascara to the falses he was sporting. Eleanor was flipping through a magazine while perched on the end of his bed.

"One who puts out on the first date," the brunette girl scoffed, flipping her perfectly maintained curls over her shoulder.

"Fuck you. For your information, I put out before our first date."

"Lou! What the hell? When?" Eleanor asked. Louis only giggled in reply.

"Not telling." He made a zipping motion across his mouth and dodged when Eleanor tried to lunge at him. "Hey! No roughhousing, I'm doing makeup and it has to be perfect because I'm going out with Harry after school."

Eleanor sighed, flopping back onto Louis' bed. "Where are you going?"

"He's taking me to the mall, the really nice one a couple towns away," Louis grunted, Holding his eye open to readjust the false lashes on his right eye. 

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "That's like an hour away, Lou. Why are you going so far? The one we normally go to is like fifteen minutes down the freeway."

"So no one from our school is there," he reasoned. "How awkward would that be, god."

"Whatever. Hurry up, I don't want to be late. We start with science and you know how Mr. Brown gets with tardiness."

Louis nodded absentmindedly, shrugging on a jacket for the chilly morning and following El down the stairs and out the door.

$$$

Louis tapped on his pink calculator with his finely manicured nails, inputting an equation.

Just kidding.

He typed 5318008 and shoved the upside down device at Eleanor, giggling into his hand. Eleanor glanced up at the screen of the calculator from her notes for a second, rolling her eyes and continuing where she had been carrying a five. Louis sighed and pulled his calculator towards him. 

He drummed his fingers against his thigh briefly, bored as he was done with his assignment early. He let his mind wander and it, unsurprisingly, strayed to Harry. Louis had purposely avoided Harry this morning, not wanting to go into what happened the night before with the older man. 

His discomfort must have been evident on his face, for Eleanor grabbed his hand and wrapped her own around it, comforting the worried boy. She leaned over to murmur in his ear a few words of encouragement and support.

"You can tell him, Lou. You know how he is. If you don't feel like telling him, say it's your business and he can leave if he's gonna pressure you," she whispered.

Louis half-smiled and looked at his lap. "Thanks, El."

$$$

Louis walked into Harry's office with clammy hands and a knot in his stomach bigger than his fist. Harry greeted him with a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead, helping Louis onto his lap as he sat in his office chair. Louis nuzzled into his neck, wrapping his arms around his knees and letting himself be folded up in Harry's arms. He knew Harry could feel his apprehension, so he didn't question it when the arms around him tightened and lips pressed against his cheek steadily.

"I'm not going to push you, Lou. You can tell me about yesterday when you're ready. I don't expect you to fully trust me yet, hell, you haven't even explicitly agreed to this whole thing we have going on. So just know that my arms are open whenever you want to talk, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah okay. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, babe. Now why don't we go shopping, hmm? I'll buy you whatever you want."

Louis nodded, a smile showcasing his straight, white teeth appearing languidly on his face. "I don't know if you can afford my tastes off a principal's salary, Mr. Styles."

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted Louis off of his lap so he could stand. "I'm rich, darlin', don't you worry about money troubles with me," He drawled in a fake southern accent.

$$$

Harry shut the trunk of the Range Rover for the second time that day, his arms aching from overuse and his feet burning from walking on the hot cement in thinly soled shoes. He had just finished putting the second round of Louis' shopping bags in the car and Louis was still bouncing in excitement for more shopping. Harry was skeptical, he didn't know what else Louis could want. A simple "but Daddy we haven't gone to Forever 21 yet!" and a pouty face making him cave immediately.

The pair strutted into Forever 21, Louis with bright eyes as he looked over the selection of leggings and Harry with a shimmering smile as he watched Louis get excited over a pair of deep plum colored leggings. After around twenty minutes of browsing, Louis told Harry to wait outside as he tried on the clothes. Harry agreed, dawdling by the cash register. He was about to go check on Louis when a familiar figure stepped out from behind the racks.

"Mr. Styles! Fancy seeing you here."

Harry jumped at the sudden use of his name, turning to see Mrs. Smith standing there with her daughter beside her.

"Hello Mrs. Smith, how are you?"

"Oh please, it's Sophia. And I'm fine, just taking Jesy here out for some new clothes, you?" She smiled, patting Jesy on the head as the teenager looked up from her phone and flashed a quick smile at him.

"In that case, call me Harry. I'm all right, my niece's birthday is next week so I was planning on buying her something. Now it was lovely seeing you, but-" He was interrupted by Louis calling his name from somewhere in the store.

Sophia's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Harry. Harry! Hazza!"

Harry grinned nervously. "Uh, I'm sorry I've got to run. I'll see you at work, Sophia." 

Her face was scrunched in confusion, but she nodded and waved as he walked away. Harry found Louis at the entrance to the dressing rooms with a pile in his arms that covered his face. The older man swept the clothes into his own arms, pinching Louis' cheek in the process. 

Harry cautiously scanned over the racks, exhaling when he saw Sophia and her daughter leaving with bags in hand. He ushered Louis toward the cash register, quickly going through the motions and signing up for a rewards card. He just knew that Louis would want to return. 

When they finally exited the store, Louis was tired and pliant against his side. Harry grinned and slid all of the bags to one arm, picking Louis up with the other. He prompted Louis to wrap his legs around Harry's hips.

The pair drove home in silence, holding hands on the center console as Louis dozed off on Harry's muscular shoulder. Harry would be lying if he said he didn't grin when Louis snored softly in his sleeplike state. Having Louis next to him felt good. They were good.

It was good.

$$$


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyoooooooo smut

Sighing, Louis slammed his locker shut. He had just finished his debate against Jeremy in Debate club and he was exhausted. It was truly impressive how ignorant some people were on the issues of women's rights in the workplace. What was so hard to understand about the wage gap?

The bell had run ten minutes prior, so the majority of students had escaped the building, either leaving or hanging around in the quad. Feeling sufficiently isolated, he banged his head against his locker door, exasperated. He was about to turn and leave when a pair of large hands slid around his waist, constraining him.

"Hey, baby."

Louis turned, smiling up at his captor. "Hey, Harry. What's up?"

Harry smirked, mouth crooked. "I heard you got a little heated during your debate today. Mrs. Atchison was scandalized when she was complaining in the teacher's lounge just now. Pretty sure she's giving you an A, though."

"Hey! It's not my fault Jeremy Rodgers is a fucking dick," Louis sneered.

Harry's eyes darkened. "Language, princess. Don't forget who you're talking to."

The comment startled Louis, causing him to bow his head slightly in surprise. "Sorry, daddy. The topic was just emotional for me and I got a little carried away."

Confused, Harry asked, "what was it?"

"Women's rights in the workplace. My mom is a victim of the wage gap and that why it's hard for her to get away from dad. She doesn't have enough money to support me and my sisters alone."

Harry frowned. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's fine, I've wanted to yell at him since first grade when he pushed me into the mud and ruined my purple tutu."

Chuckling, Harry pulled Louis down the corridor. The slipped silently into Harry's office, locking the door behind them.

Louis was soon pressed against the door. He bit his lip, memories returning to him. "Daddy, wanna suck you."

"Yeah, okay baby. Go ahead."

Louis smiled. He dropped to his knees.

Now, Louis was anything but shy in these situations, but something about Harry, something about how he acted, made Louis want to impress him. By all means, Louis wasn't new to giving head, but that doesn't mean he can't be nervous.

He took a deep breath, plastering on an innocent pout and fluttering his eyelashes. Harry groaned, hips jerking involuntarily. He slid a strong hand into Louis' fringe, pushing it back and revealing Louis blue, blue eyes. The smaller boy leaned forward, gripping the zipper on Harry's fly with his teeth and slowly pulling it down. He used his tongue to slip the button through its hole, exposing the bulge of Harry's rapidly growing cock.

His gray boxers had a wet spot at the tip of his dick. Louis poked the spot with the end of his tongue, batting his eyes softly. Harry tightened his grip on Louis, reaching down to pull out his package. He dragged the head across Louis' cheeks and lips, precome smearing the clear skin.

Louis made eye contact, opening his mouth as Harry dragged it past, the head slipping onto his tongue. Louis smiled, letting the dick rest there on his tongue for a few seconds. Another blurt of precome dripped into his mouth, and he relished at the taste.

This was what Louis was good at, this was his specialty. Teasing boy's until they couldn't hold back and shoved themselves down his throat, losing themselves to Louis hands and mouth. This was what Louis was confident in. He smirked, closing his lips around the shafts of Harry's cock.

The man moaned brokenly, forcing back his primal urge to fuck into Louis' face. Louis slid down further, quickly gulping down almost half of the shaft. He placed one hand on Harry's balls, feeling as they tightened and drew closer to Harry's body. He braced himself with a hand on Harry's thigh as he slid down fully, relaxing his throat and allowing the head to slip down it. He moaned around Harry's cock, smiling triumphantly as his nose pressed time Harry's happy trail.

Harry gasped. Louis wasn't even gagging. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven in the span of seven and a half minutes. He groaned as Louis hummed, swallowing around his member and beginning to lightly bob. Jesus, did he even have a gag reflex?

It only took a few minutes before Harry couldn't handle it anymore. Louis' pace was agonizingly slow and he thought he might explode if he didn't do something soon. So he shuffled forward, shoving Louis' back against the door and knocking him off his knees and to his bum. Louis gasped around Harry's cock, surprised.

Harry yanked hard on Louis' hair, causing the younger boy to moan outrageously loud. Harry smirked. He pistoned his hips forward, thrusting against Louis' mouth, lightly at first, then harsh and demanding. Louis being to pant as Harry started mumbling barely intelligible complements. Things like "So good baby" and "love the way you feel around me, baby".

Louis' heart didn't stutter at the word "love". It didn't.

Harry continued to lose himself in Louis' mouth. The way his wet tongue stroked the large vein running under his dick made him want to scream in ecstasy. Louis reaffirmed his grip on Harry's balls, squeezing lightly. And. That was about all Harry could handle.

He moaned, louder than before, shoving his dick as far into Louis' throat as he could. His load shot down the column of Louis' throat quickly.

Louis, for his part, took this all extremely well. He dropped his hand to palm himself, getting lost in the warm gooeyness of Harry's cum sliding down his throat. Harry kept himself there, in Louis' mouth, as the aftershocks wore off. He pulled away slightly, resting his dick against Louis' chapped lips.

The boy's makeup was worse for wear, to say the least.

His carefully winged eyeliner had smudged, and there were black mascara tear tracks running down his cheeks. The pretty, deep red lipstick was now smeared all over his chin and cupids bow, along with around the shaft of Harry's soft cock.

Harry couldn't help but reach for his phone to take a photo.

"You mind, baby? Wanna immortalize this moment forever."

Louis gulped nervously. "Are you gonna...are you gonna like, show anyone?"

Chuckling darkly, Harry replied, "No, baby. Want this all to myself. No one else gets to see you like this, yeah? No one but me, pretty girl."

Louis smiled at the compliment. He simply nodded in response, looking up at the camera lens through his eyelashes. Harry quickly focused the camera, making sure to include the once delicately styled fringe that was now matted down and messy from Harry's grip. He snapped the photo, smiling as he saved it to a new album. He entitled it, "Pretty Girl", much to Louis' amusement.

He stepped back, putting himself back into his trousers and helping Louis to stand up. He saw the wet stain where Louis had come in his short, black, business pants and smiled. Louis walked to where he knew Harry kept a few spare sweaters and slipped on on over his dirty blouse.

"You know, we should really just keep a stash of clothes for you somewhere in here."

Louis froze. "Did you not want me wearing your jumpers? I'm sorry, I'll put it ba-"

"No, no," Harry rushed to correct himself, "I don't mind you wearing my clothes. In fact, I think you look rather adorable right now."

Louis snorted. Adorable his ass. He looked a right mess at the moment, and there was nothing he wanted more than a nice warm bath accompanied by his favorite man and a lush bath bomb.

"Can we go back to yours, daddy? I wanna hang out more but my parents are home."

Harry quickly agreed, keeping a hand low on Louis' back as he guided him out the door and into the parking lot. He opened the passenger side door of his black Mercedes, helping Louis climb in before getting in himself.

$$$


End file.
